French Kiss
by XxEllexX
Summary: Chad gets offered a big time movie deal that could launch his career to the next level. But nothing guarantees Sonny a spot on that level with him. And of course... there's a catch! Isn't there always? [ON HIATUS until a wave of inspiration hits me]
1. I Miss You

**Helloo readers (: First off, I'd like to apologize for updating so slowly and moving the sequel to A Thing Called Love: A Channy Romance into a separate story, but here goes! This is the sequel ! I've been lacking the interest to finish the story even though I already have everything planned out-idea wise. **

**ANYWAYS, the summary:**

**Chad gets offered a big time movie deal that could just take his career to the next level. The only thing is, the movie would be filmed in Paris and he'll have to leave Sonny for at _least_ a year. It's killing them both and things just keep getting worse and worse. Is love really that strong? And what happens when fate keeps pulling them apart? Will Sonny give up on Chad? Will Chad open his heart to someone else? What will happen? Will they realize that maybe they really aren't meant to be? Potential twist in plot. **

**(oh, and they're already together. read the first story first if you want)**

**And of course, the obvious disclaimer that sadly, I don't own anything. Except for the OCs. **

* * *

A Thing Called Love: French Kiss

Chapter 1

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody ripped my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_Anything But Ordinary - Avril Lavigne_

* * *

The cold wind whipped their faces as they entered the airport. Chad dragged his luggage lifelessly as he held on to Sonny's hand.

_Wow. He was really leaving. _Sonny couldn't quite believe, even after these past couple of days.

He sat down on a black bench with her in silence.

There were a few minutes left until he would have take flight.

She stifled her yawn. He wrapped an arm around her.

"You tired Sonshine?" he asked gently. It was 1:30 in the morning. She shrugged.

It seemed like all energy was drained out of her. Sonny rested her head on his shoulders and he was once again amazed as to how she always knew which spot of his shoulder to place her head. He couldn't help but inhale the fragrant fumes from her gorgeous, long hair. An unstoppable lump formed in his throat and he felt his stomach tightening. He couldn't believe how much he was going to miss her.

The announcement came on for his flight and Chad stood up hesitantly. He looked into her sad brown eyes and pulled her into a final embrace.

"Sonny I promise, I'll call you every day after I settle down. We'll make this work. I swear." he forced a smile and pressed his lips on her forehead, wondering how long it'll be until he could kiss her beautiful face again. She nodded, trying to reassure herself. C_ould they really make this work? _

A final announcement came on and it was time for him to leave. She looked at him longingly. _When will I ever see him again? _Sigh. He walked away slowly but turned his head around to look at her one final time. She looked sad, even from a distance. Chad gave her his signature wink and finger pointing thingy. She couldn't help but smile and let a small chuckle escape her. At the blinking of her eyes, she felt the water soak up her cheeks. It made his heart melt. He sighed but decided to be strong and so he walked on.

She rushed over to the giant window and her fingers touched the cool, brisk glass, watching as his plane departed.

God damnit.

Chad walked aimlessly towards the first class area and stared blankly ahead of him. He felt an all to overwhelming urge to cry. Wasn't he supposed to happy? Excited? This was something completely unrelated to Condor Studios and Mack Falls.

But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do waterworks.

"Chad!" an excited voice snapped him out back into reality. Chad jerked his head to see a cute girl smiling at him. Her pixie cut blond hair flared out at the ends but didn't really stand out next to her fair skin. She was very small and had dark green eyes. She was also wearing a tight blouse that drew attention to her big chest. But Chad dismissed her looks. Before he would've been attracted to a girl like her but now she just looked skanky.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked. Chad shook his head slowly. _Who _is _this girl? It wasn't another one of his crazed fans was it? Oh god, I better call security. Been there done that... _Chad shuddered as the previous encounter with a crazy fan flashed through his mind.

She took the seat and continued talking. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Ashley McPherson, I'm your personal assistant! And of course, YOU are _the _Chad Dylan freaking Cooper. Ohmygosh it is so great to meet you!"

He couldn't say the same for her.

"I LOVE Mack Falls, god you are like, the best actor of our generation!" she burst out in a high pitched laugh.

He nodded wordlessly, avoiding eye contact. _Creepy._

"Sorry! Didn't mean to get all crazy fan girl on you!" she piped up. When he didn't reply, she pulled out a Tween Weekly magazine.

"Ooh! Look! You're on the cover!"

"Aren't I always?" Chad replied in annoyance. Personal assistant? More like obsessed fan girl. It was cute when Sonny was all peppy but this Ashley girl was just down right annoying.

The smile on Ashley's face vanished and she turned her attention to the magazine. Chad stuffed his earphones in and pressed play on his iPod.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi_

_And I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry_

_About what they say_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cause the got nothing on you_

_Nothing on you, baby_

God he was missing her already.

Sonny entered her shared dressing room the next day with a gloomy expresion on her face as her mind was consumed with thoughts of her and Chad. And Tawni was, as usual, admiring herself in the mirror. Tawni glanced at Sonny and turned back to the mirror. But she did a double take and gawked at her.

"_What _are you _wearing_!"

Sonny looked down at herself. She didn't think she looked _that _bad. In Wisconsin she wore old sweats and baggy t shirts all the time.

"Um...a t shirt and sweats?" she replied, unsure of herself.

"A _t shirt _and _sweats_? Are you out of your mind? This is Hollywood, not Wisconsin!" she exclaimed.

_Huh. _Sonny thought. _Ironic. _

"Sonny what happened to you? I mean, your clothes were never that great but come _on. _Just days ago you were wearing heels and a miniskirt. Honestly..._this..._" she looked at Sonny's outfit in disgust "_…This_ is just wrong. On too many levels."

Sonny rolled her eyes and ignored Tawni's rude remarks. But she was tired and restless, she really didn't need this at 11:oo am in the morning. She settled down on the couch, trying to brainstorm some ideas for a new sketch.

"It's Chad, isn't it?" Tawni asked knowingly.

"What? What's Chad got to do with my outfit?"

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"What's obvious?"

"Sonny, if I'm right- and believe me, I am - you're just dropping all visible good taste since there's no guy here for you to impress anymore. Right?"

"Wrong."

"Right!"

"Wrong."

"Sonny there's nothing wrong with being in denial. Ok there sort of is, but the point is, it'd be nice if you could be in denial in style. No offense, but you look like a potatoe sack"

Maybe that's why no guy asked her out to dances back in Wisconsin. Huh. That just makes her feel so much better about herself.

"Sonny. Sonny Sonny Sonny let me give you a valuable Tawni Tip."

Sonny looked at her in disbelief.

"Tawni Tip number 48: Never makes somebody you're everything, 'cause when they're gone, you've got _nothing._" she emphasized _nothing_.

"Kinda too late for that isn't it?" Sonny mumbled. Tawni gasped.

"What?" Sonny asked. Tawni was gaping at her iphone screen.

"Sonny, Chad leaving LA to go film a movie is all over Sharona's blog! And do you know what she's saying about you?" Tawni continued without waiting for a response. "She's saying that Chad's using the movie as an excuse to get away from you. She says you're a 'clingy diva.' "Tawni used air quotations to emphasize her point.

"What? I'm _not _a clingy diva." This was such a great day. First she's told that she looks like a potato sack, then the internet's most well-known gossip blogger labels her as a "clingy diva" Great. So, so great.

"If you go out looking like that, she's gonna say you're an ugly one too." Tawni didn't like caring but she couldn't help it. It'd be embarrassing to hang out with Sonny if she wore that.

Sonny let out a sigh.

"Well I don't have anything to change into right now. So-"

"Let's give you a Tawni-over!"

"A Tawni-over?"

"A Tawni-over!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"What's a Tawni-over?"

"Well, it's like a makeover...only Tawni-style. It's alot more fun and really popular in Tawni Town."

Sonny looked at her skeptically- Tawni Town didn't even exist- but shrugged. It's not as if her brainstorming was getting anywhere.

"C'mon, let's take your mind off Chad for a while."

Sonny nodded. That was the best idea Tawni had this whole morning.

* * *

**Alright, so what did you guys think? REVIEW! REVIEW! please, being the uncontrollably awesome people you are ;)  
**


	2. A Heart Never Breaks Even

**Second chapter. Heree it comes..**

**OH, but first, thank you to these people:**

**LOLChanny819**

**swaclover23**

**.Pie**

**Ilovetommy**

**creddiefan101**

**im edwards bella**

**channycreddielover15**

**easytosee101**

**Tambug18**

**southernchristiangirl**

**Aboanu**

**SAM4CDC**

**trezelle2**

**reallyJavannah**

**y'Lime'r**

**princesstaranee**

**BunnyandChannylove**

**i'll be your Alice**

**LilMissSunshine123  
**

**YOU GUYS ROCK. makes me happy (: readers, go check out these awesome people after you read !  
**

* * *

A Thing Called Love: French Kiss

Chapter 2

_Your best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Break Even - The Script_

* * *

"Ashley, darling! Chad, my man! How was the flight you guys!" said a booming voice with a heavy accent said.

Chad pulled his luggage, shrugging, but that Ashley girl ran over and the man that had greeted them pulled her into a big hug.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Ashley, what did I say about us being in public together? Strictly business." he stage whispered.

Chad looked at them in disbelief. _You have _got _to be kidding me. The crazy fan girl was his director's daughter? _

"Chad! Where are my manners! I'm Pierre, your director!"

"Right, Pierre. My agent mentioned you." Chad smiled at him and firmly shook hands with his director.

"Now, I must let you know, you _are _getting special treatment. Normally I would just send someone to pick up my foreign actors but you are _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper! Feel special don't you? I just needed to see you in person first and get to know you better before filming. How about you say we go get some lunch?"

Chad almost forgot about how hungry he was. Airplane food was just nasty. Even if you're riding first class.

"Yeah, definitely!"

"So what kinds of food do you like Chad?" Ashley asked

'I like egg salad." a thought of Sonny making him egg salad came across his mind and he smiled.

"What's that?" her nose crinkled up as she replied. It was kind of cute.

"Yes, what is this 'egg salad' thing you say you like to eat?" Pierre asked. "And what do you think about beans? Do you like chili?"

Oh god. This was going to be a long day.

"Tawni-overs" were actually pretty fun. By the end of her makeover, she felt lighter and happier. And beautiful. She smiled, Chad would call, and it'd only been a day. Nothing to be that miserable about, right?

Sonny was all smiles and laughed with Tawni as they came back from the mall.

"See? I told you! Tawni-overs are _fu-un._" she gave two syllables to the word "fun."

"Yeah you're right." Sonny smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. She smacked her lips together involuntarily. No wonder Tawni was so addicted to Coco Moco Coco lipgloss. It smelled great. And tasted it too.

"Which brings us back to Tawni Tip number 1: Tawni Hart is never wrong." she smiled smugly.

"You know, you should really consider writing a book. With all your tips and stuff." Sonny rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Oh. My. God." Tawni considered, "That's brilliant! Sonny I'm a genius aren't I?" with that Tawni laughed and skipped out of the dressing room.

_Wow. I was just being sarcastic. _She chuckled. She was interrupted by a knock on the dressing room door.

_Hmm...wonder who that could be.._

She walked to the door and opened it only to see a bored looking Portlyn standing with a pot of soil and a small envelope tucked inside.

"Portlyn?"

"Sonny."

"Portlyn, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry I'm not here to make peace with you _Randoms,_" she rolled her eyes. "Chad told me to give this to you after he left."

"And you actually came through with it?" Sonny asked, surprised at Portlyn's rather kind gesture.

"Don't get used to it Monroe. I'm just sure that he's gonna find a way to get me off the show if I don't go through with it." she continued, "So here. Take it." Portlyn pushed the pot into Sonny's arms and walked away.

"Alright.." Sonny looked at the pot of soil suspiciously. Why didn't Chad give it to her in person?

She closed the dressing room door and put down the pot, taking out the small white envelope and opening.

_Hey Sonshine. _

_By the time you're reading this, I'd probably already be on my way to Paris. _

_I miss you. You know that right?_

_Anyways, please Sonny...wait for me. _

_I love you._

_Always have, always will. _

_-CDC_

_( ps. I remember you said that you liked flowers. Do me a favor, help me grow this one. I've already planted the seed. I promise you, as long as this flower keeps growing, so will my love for you. God that sounded corny. Anyways, I love you Sonny. I can't wait until I can hear your voice again. ) _

A tear left her big brown eyes. This was so romantic. And corny. But romantic.

Only, what kind of flower was it?

Chad's new dressing room here in Paris was alot bigger than the one he had in LA. It had a kitchen, a sitting area with a huge TV, two bathrooms and king sized bed. There was also a smaller bed.

And why were there two washrooms? Why were there two beds?

Because being the lucky person he was, Chad got to share a room with Ashley. _Really? _This was just fantastic. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, why does he have to share a room with some creepy stranger?

"So how do you like Paris so far?" Ashley smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah it's aiight."

They sat down on each of their beds in silence. He kicked off his shoes and lied down on the bed, hands tucked behind his head. _I wonder if Sonny got my flowers yet. Portlyn better have given it to-  
_

"You look tired." she stated, interrupting his thoughts. _Way to state the obvious. _He thought. _ She's the director's damn daughter. Why did I have to have _her _as a personal assistant? Jeez. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need to be nice to anyone but himself. And maybe Sonny. Yet here he was, putting up with this miserable excuse of an "assistant." _

"Mhmm." Chad said. There wasn't much to say with her. They hardly knew each other. And he looked forward to keeping it that way. Well, _he _hardly knew about _her_ at least. Who knows how many TweenWeekly magazines she had, and how much she probably stalked him. Not that he could blame her. Who can resist the undeniable attractiveness that is Chad Dylan Cooper?

He left his bed to go to the washroom. When he came out, she was already unpacking her luggage.

"Well, I'm going to go change now." she said. _Does it look like I care? _he thought. It was obvious that she was disappointed at his lack of excitement, but who could blame him? Well. She could.

Twenty minutes later she came out of the washroom looking...pretty damn sexy. He hated himself for thinking that but hey, he was a guy after all. Her tousled, damp blonde hair dripped with water that slid down neck and into her lacy red cami. She was wearing shorts too which showed off her somewhat surprisingly tan legs. She beamed at him, liking the fact that he was gawking at her and finally giving her the attention she desired.

"What are you looking at?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing! I mean, this magazine." Chad picked up the magazine and flipped it open to a random page.

She was _so _flirting with him.

"What are you reading?" she hopped onto her bed which was next to Chad's king sized, and lied down facing his bed stomach-first. Her chest was threatening to burst out of her cami.

"Tween Weekly."

"Yeah? It's like, my favorite magazine. I've subscribed to it since god knows how long ago." she cleared her throat casually. "So… are you still going out with that Sonny Monroe girl?" she tossed the question at him as if the words meant little to her. Quite the opposite, really.

"Yes." he replied firmly. From the corner of his eyes he could see the annoyance that flashed across his face.

He wondered what time it was in LA and whether or not he should call Sonny yet...but decided to take his chances. Sonny wouldn't mind.

Chad lept off his bed and tossed the magazine to the side. He unzipped the opening of his designer luggage. Chad loved Gucci.

After searching for his iphone for over 10 minutes, a scary thought came to him.

"I think I lost my cell phone." _Shit. _He thought.

"Oh my gosh, really? Do you need help finding it?"

He glanced at her and she seemed so worried for him.

"Listen, you probably left it at the restaurant we went to earlier. Why don't you just get some rest, and tomorrow we can go and see if it's there or not?"

_Huh…maybe she's not so bad after all. _He thought. Chad agreed and they both decided to get some rest. Nothing else he could really do.

* * *

**Hmm..**

**What flowers did he get her? (No, they aren't sunflowers - c'mon, isn't that a little corny?) **

**What's Ashley's motive?**

**...**

**AND WHEN WILL THEY EAT SNAILS? : O *gasp***

**If you want me to update soon, review please : D **


	3. Impossible

**Hey guys! Sry it took awhile to update. I was just feeling down. Why? My dad grounded me for the ENTIRE SUMMER. That's just not fair! Anyways, here's the story. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: It's 11:11! Make a wish Scruffy! **

***makes wish***

**Me: So? Do I own Sonny With a Chance yet?**

**Scruffy: *whimpers***

**Me: CURSES!**

**And thank you to these people! (: **

**bravecandygirl**

**maddddi**

**Leelee30**

**ChadluvsSonshine**

**Geekquality**

**smilesarelove**

**alex**

**D**

**Stemi-Jemilover**

**cowluver11**

**twinley**

**FreeToLive603  
**

**OverTheRainbow84**

* * *

A Thing Called Love: French Kiss

Chapter 3

**_*Four months later* _**

_Ding dong. _Sonny was drying off in her washroom and had just put on her underwear. _Hmm, who could it be. I wasn't expecting anyone. _She threw on a silky black robes and tied the waist line tightly as the doorbell rang again.

_Ding dong. _

"Coming!"

Her wet fingers turned the knob and she opened the simple white door.

"Hey beautiful." He flashed her a warm, inviting smile. He smelled of expensive cologne. "Wow." he said, giving her a once over. "Did I come at a good time or what?" he joked.

"Adam!" she playfully swatted his arm. "What are you doing here?" Adam leaned down and kissed her cheek. He brushed the dark wet hair out of her face. His skin was smooth and shaven, and his dark brown hair tickled the side of her face.

"I missed you babe." he handed her a bouqet of daisies.

"Adam it's only been a day since I last saw you." she left the door open and invited him in.

"Exactly!" he laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, these flowers are beautiful."

"They're nothing compared to you." he looked at her. "So...got any plans today?"

She shook her head. "Not really. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm soaking wet right now. I'm gonna go change first. Make yourself at hom-" she was cut off with the feeling of his lips on hers. His arms snaked around her waste. For a moment she forgot what she was about to say but in a matter of seconds she pushed away. Sure they've been together for a while now-2 months to be exact- but somehow, she always felt the need to draw the line whenever things got heated up. She didn't want to go in too deep...again.

Adam shrugged it off and walked over to the couch.

"This just in! Chad Dylan Cooper, the self proclaimed 'best actor of this generation', has gotten into a petrifying car accident that has left him in a paralyzing coma." The news from the tv blared loudly and Sonny froze in her spot.

_Chad. Dylan. Cooper. _

It seems like a lifetime since she heard those words come out of anyone's mouth. _Chad Dylan Cooper. _The barrier she had built has now broken now and everything flooded into her mind. She remembered the painful nights she had suffered. Waiting. And waiting. And waiting, and still- no signs of Chad. It's as if he disappeared off the face of the earth.

He didn't call like he had promised. He didn't email her or anything. No letters. No texts. No nothing. And god, it hurt. Like he stabbed burning iron into her heart, through her chest and out her back- multiple times.

Then Adam came into the picture. He was there to support her, and spend time with her. He listened to her. He bought her gifts. _He cares. Unlike some people. _Her face felt hot as an unusual mix of anger and hurt exploded through her body. She wasn't sure which emotion was stronger. Then it hit her.

Reality check: _Chad was in a coma. Chad was in a freaking coma! WAIT, WHAT? WAIT, CHAD'S PARALYZED! CAR ACCIDENT? _She pushed the door and ran out into the living room where now Adam was watching some random soap opera.

"Go back to the channel before!" she demanded. Adam looked appalled and he didn't move.

_Damnit. _

"Fine! I'll get it myself!" she rushed over to the tv and clicked "last" on the remote.

**Entertainment Weekly**

**"Chad Dylan Cooper is now in a small hospital in Paris, and the filming of his upcoming movie has been forcibly delayed but directors have now released information that they might consider finding someone to replace him as he is in a coma and it is unsure whether he will wake up in the near future. No further information has been released." **

Pictures of the car accident flashed onto the screen. A picture of Chad with blood grilling the side of his face and a gash below his eye appeared on the screen. He lay on seemingly wet pavement. Bits of shattered glass left cut marks on his neck and his face. A broken glass bottle of what appeared to be vodka was a few feet away from him.

**"What do _you _think of this accident to Hollywood's well known bad boy?" **

Hot tears raced towards her chin and Sonny's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. She held a hand over her mouth. Sonny's knees suddenly felt like jelly and she collapsed onto the hardwood floor with a thump. Adam rushed over to her and took her under his arm.

"Sonny...Sonny it's okay. Breath. Just let it out." he rubbed her back soothingly.

Sonny felt overwhelming guilt. _How could she still have feelings for Chad? How could she betray Adam like that? _

"NO! It's not ok Adam. God damnit! I-I hate this, I-I-"

Adam didn't respond. Sonny looked over at the clay pot that sat peacefully on the abandoned table on her balcony. The sprouts were still growing and now there was a bud that had yet to blossom. This only made her cry harder. Why does this have to happen to her? Why did Chad have to leave when everything was finally going right?

And decide to reappear after she finally moved on? After she's finally managed to shut him out completely.

After she tried so hard to _forget_ about him.

"You know what? I've had enough of this Sonny." an unfamiliar edge was in Adam's voice. Sonny looked up at him in a newfound feeling- fear.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Jesus Sonny, stop playing dumb. You said you were over him. Before we got into this relationship, you promised me that you wouldn't think about him anymore. And you _broke_ that promise Sonny. It's been four months since he left, and two months since we've gotten together! Does our relationship mean nothing to you? Do _I_ mean nothing to you?"

Sonny was speechless. He's never yelled at her before.

Adam followed her gaze and turned to see her staring at the growing flower. He stormed over and opened the balcony door aggressively.

"What are you doing?"

No reply.

"Adam! What the hell are you doing!" Sonny exclaimed as she saw him lift the clay pot. "Put that down!" she yelled.

"This? _This _means you're still in love with him."

"I'M NOT STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM." she told him. "PUT IT DOWN."

"Make me."

She plunged for the pot but he held it out of her reach. She hated being short.

"Give it!"

Her eyes widened and what happened next became slow motion. The pot flew out of his hands and over the edge. His jaw droped in shock.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Sonny I didn't mean to do-"

_Slap. _

The sound of her palm across his face was clear and resonant. His hand flew to face.

"Get out of my apartment."

"Sonny-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed. "I don't ever want to see your face again!" she summoned all her strength and forced him out the door. She ignored his protests and slammed the door.

"Sonny! Sonny open up! That was a total mistake!"

"SHUT UP ADAM. GET LOST. I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO, JUST LEAVE."

"Sonn-"

"JUST GO."

After a few seconds she figured he had left. She slid down the door and fell onto the cold hardwood lifelessly. Her sobs rattled through her body as her back brushed hard against the white wood. Sonny made her hands into fists and pounded the floor.

_What am I going to do? _

A few minutes of feeling sorry for herself, she remembered "The flowers!" she pushed herself off the floor and opened the door, completely unaware that she was still in her robe and fuzzy yellow slippers.

She took the stairs.

Sonny's hands grasped the soil and picked up the shattered pieces of the pot. _Shit._

Her head felt light and her vision blurred disorderly as her body began to sway with unease.

In a matter of seconds, everything became dark.

**Ok, so that's that. Tell me what you think! **

**What happened to Chad? **

**What about Ashey?  
**

**What do you think about Adam? **

**Why do you think there were no signs of Chad?**

**What about the flowers?  
**

**And who the _heck_ is Scruffy?**

**: D R**E**V**I**E**W**! R**E**V**I**E**W**! R**E**V**I**E**W**! R**E**V**I**E**W** !  
**


	4. They're Wrong

A Thing Called Love: French Kiss

Chapter 4

***Four Months Ago***

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Chad stared at the waiter.

"Well, yesterday we _did _find an iphone-"

"Then where is it?" he exclaimed. This was unbelievable.

Ashley touched his arm gently,

"Chad, calm down. It's not the waiter's fault."

He shrugged out of her touch and ignored her comment.

"Sir, the iphone was broken. When we found it, it was on the floor, and the screen was already damaged. I'm sorry, sir, we already threw it away." The short waiter looked up at Chad, clearly intimidated.

He pressed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. _How the _hell_ am I supposed to call Sonny now? Jeez._

"Chad-"

"Forget it! Ok? Just, whatever." he pushed away from the counter he was leaning against and walked out of the restaurant. He turned around to see if Ashley was following him but only saw her give something to the waiter.

_What the hell was she doing? _He scowled at her, and she rushed out of the restaurant.

"Sorry. I was just apologizing to the waiter."

"What for?" he snapped. She seemed taken aback by his rudeness but shrugged.

"Well, you weren't exactly being polite…" she looked up at him with her big, innocent eyes. She looked like an LG.

"How old are you anyways?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"I'm fifteen. Well, fifteen and three quarters to be exact. I'm turning sixteen in two weeks!" she said happily. Her eyes grew small as she smiled at him and looked up at the warm sun.

_Wow she's really young. I'm already 21. _he thought. _And I'm sharing a room with her? _he stopped himself before his thoughts got the better of him.

"My Dad- I mean, _Pierre _told me that you'd be filming next week. He told me to show you around Paris for the first week, you know, since you're going to be here for a while."

"Thanks for reminding me." he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." he replied. He glanced at his watch. It was almost noon. "Do you know what time it is in LA?"

Her brows furrowed. "No. No I don't."

Then the reached the limo. She didn't open the door but looked at him expectantly.

_What? Did she think I was going to open the door for her or something? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't open doors for _anyone_. Well, there was Sonny. But that's… different. _

He gave her a look as if to say what-are-_you_-looking-at? Then he opened the door and stepped inside. He caught her frown but didn't feel at all guilty. It's not like she mattered.

"So are you hungry?" she asked after an eternity of silence. He shrugged and looked at the cool, wintry look of the seemingly empty streets. He just needed to find her number. How was he supposed to call otherwise?

"Hey, do me a favor- I mean, since you're my assistant or whatever. Help me find Sonny Monroe's phone number alright? And do it quick. Like, ASAP." he looked at her.

Ashley smiled up at him(he was alot taller than her) warmly. "Sure thing boss!"

"You know you can just call me Chad, right?" he was surprised. No one called him "boss" before. Not that he didn't like it. He deserved that kind of authority. _Boss. _He could get used to that.

She let out a girlish giggle. "Ok boss- I mean, Chad."

Sonny watered the pot of soil and placed it on her nightstand. She even fell asleep looking at it. Chad was so sweet. And gorgeous. And she was so lucky to have him. She remembered back in the day when her and Lucy used to obsess over Chad. Oh god, her room was basically a shrine devoted to him.

_Man, I wish Lucy were here in LA with me right now. It'd sure be a lot less lonely. I mean, there was Tawni...but…_

Tawni was no Lucy. And they just weren't the same- on many, many levels.

A few days passed by aimlessly and Sonny continued watering the plant and talking to it. Zora told her that she was crazy, and the rest of the cast agreed. Who talked to their plants? But it was the closest thing she could get to Chad until Chad called.

Chad didn't call.

Soon another week went by and still, nothing.

"Sonny, don't worry about it!" Nico exclaimed as Sonny slouched on the Prop Room couch miserably. "I'm sure Chip Drama Pants is just busy in Paris."

"Yeah, he _is_ filming a big movie." Tawni agreed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I guess..." Sonny shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment. Maybe he _was _really busy. Besides, she didn't want to be one of those obsessive girlfriends who hung on to their boyfriends like magnets.

"And why does _he _get to go to Paris? It's so not fair! I mean, I am just as talented and good looking as he is! Right guys?"

Sonny tuned out of Nico's sudden ranting and looked at the calendar that was hanging effortlessly on the wall. It was December and soon it would be Christmas. She let out a sigh.

_Guess I'll be spending Christmas without my so called boyfriend. _

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go now alright? I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny feigned a smile and grabbed her coat of the hanger by the entrance to the prop room. The snow was starting up outside and the icy breeze was almost unbearable.

"What? But it's Pizza Night!"

"Oh! Pizza Night's tonight?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah!" Nico exclaimed.

"Guys! Guys, c'mon. We can have pizza without Sonny. Right Sonny?" Tawni suggested. She looked at Sonny hoping she got the hint. Sonny smiled back gratefully at Tawni.

She needed some time alone.

"Yeah. And you know, I have extra coupons, so…"

No further protests were presented. Sonny almost managed to smile as she heard the conversation go on while she left the prop house.

"On the up side, at least we don't have to get pineapple on our pizza."

"Oh, yeah, who does that?"

"Uh, lots of people-"

"THEY'RE WRONG."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys. I'm kinda losing interest in this story :P I'll still finish it I guess. But I already have everything that happens planned out and now it just doesn't feel as right or fun to write it out and put it into words. So sorry guys. I've recieved msgs and whatnot telling me to update soo , here it is. Thanks for reading so faithfully (: Appreciate it. **


	5. Simple Temptations

A Thing Called Love: French Kiss

Chapter 5

Part I

***Still Four Months Ago***

Sonny jaw dropped at the sight of the broken cell phone, lying on the tiled floor of her kitchen.

"Oh my god."

The poor iphone screen was shattered and the phone wouldn't respond to any of the buttons she'd pressed.

She honestly couldn't believe how stupid she was. How could she knock over her phone like that? And why didn't she catch it while it was falling? Stupid reflexes! Sonny glanced at the green watering can that led to this whole mess.

She was trying to fill it with water so she could hydrate the pot of yet-to-be flowers, when she zoned into space until the water was overflowing. Then, she panicked and lifting it all too quickly from the cramped up sink, the damn watering can tipped her innocent, unsuspecting iphone to the ground.

"I broke the phone. I broke my fricking phone… damnit!" Despite the fact that Chad hasn't called her yet, a part of her still believed that he would. But how the hell will he get through to her now, if her stupid phone was broken?

_What to do, what to do! _She thought, breaking out in sweat from panic. She wiped her hands across her forehead. Could she call Apple and see if they can get it fixed for her? The iphone was still under warranty.

_But that's going to weeks! _

Damnit!

The only bright side was…who was she kidding, there was no bright side! Thank god she followed her mother's instructions and wrote out all important phone numbers in a separate notebook.

Now where was that notebook?

"Hey Chad I have Sonny's num-" Ashley stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed what was in front of her.

There he was, basically naked with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. The drops of water slid down his toned chest, glistening in the light.

"Ashley! What are you doing here? I mean, you said you'd be back at five! It's-" he glanced at the black clock hanging on the beige colored wall. "-only four thirty!"

In panic, he grabbed a pillow and covered his towel restricted manliness. Better safe than sorry.

Ashley let out a small giggle and bit her lip, eyeing him with mischief. "You don't have to be so scared Chad. I've seen…guys before."

His eyes widened. _Where was she going with this? _

"I've been able to hold it in before, but seeing you like this… I can't help myself Chad." Ashley said, her voice dripping with innocence. In a flash she was pressed up against his wet body, completely unaware that her clothes were getting damp. She knelt down slowly and bit the pillow seductively, pulling it out of his hands. She looked up at him with her big eyes.

His heart sped up and he froze up in shock. _What the hell was she doing?_ Chad's breathing became uneven and he tried to move out of the way but not one single muscle in his body allowed that.

_She _wouldn't allow that.

Ashley then stood up and ran her hands up and down his chest slowly, smiling up at him deviously. "Just close your eyes Chad…" she whispered into his ear.

"Wait! No! I can't do this Ashley, I have a girlfriend!"

"I don't care." She flashed him another perfect white smile. With that, she pulled his wrist forward and he stumbled on to the bed. "Just pretend I'm Sonny…"

She ran her tongue slowly across her bottom lip and gazed at the still in shock Chad. The towel was threatening to come undone.

Standing at the head of the bed, she slowing unzipped her faded grey denim mini dress and let it fall to the floor. Chad's jaw dropped as he eyed her lacy red bra and the skimpy thong on her waist. Before he knew it, she was right on top of him. She leaned close to him so that their faces were inches apart, then she whispered.

"You know you want me Chad."

* * *

**OK, so I realized how boring last chapter was so I put this one up too, just for you guys. Better review 3 LOL **


End file.
